Uncanny X-Men 4
"The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants!" is the title to the fourth issue of the first X-Men ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee and illustrated by Jack Kirby. It was inked by Paul Reinman. Kirby also provided the cover art illustration with possible cover inks by George Roussos. The issue was lettered by Artie Simek and edited by Stan Lee. No colorist credit is given. The issue shipped with a March, 1964 cover date and carried a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). In this issue, the X-Men go up against their first adversary Magneto once again, only this time he's brought some friends - the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Magneto and the brotherhood steal a freighter and invade the nation of San Marco in South America. When Professor X learns of this, he sends his X-Men out to stop them. Synopsis Appearances * X-Men :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Beast, Henry "Hank" McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants :* Magneto, Max Eisenhardt :* Mastermind, Jason Wyngarde :* Toad, Mortimer Toynbee :* Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff :* Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff * San Marcans * Transians * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * X-Men * Humans * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ::* Danger Room * South America :* San Marco * Europe :* Transia * Atlantic Ocean :* Magneto's Island * Cyclops' visor * Magneto's helmet * United States Navy freighter * Cryokinesis * Electromagnetism * Energy projection :* Optic blast * Flight :* Winged flight * Psychokinesis :* Telepathy :* Telekinesis * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. They will become one of the X-Men's most notorious and recurring foes over the years. * This is the second appearance of Magneto. He appeared last in ''The X-Men'' #1. He appears next in ''The X-Men'' #11. * First appearance of Quicksilver. He appears next in ''The X-Men'' #11. * First appearance of the Scarlet Witch. She appears next in ''The X-Men'' #11. * First appearance of Mastermind. He appears next in ''The X-Men'' #11. * First appearance of the Toad. He appears next in ''The X-Men'' #11. * Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch will both become respected members of the superhero community and members of the Avengers. * Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch are the children of Magneto, though this information will not become known for many years to come. * Professor Xavier loses his telepathy in this issue. Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* 40 Years of X-Men DVD-ROM :* Amazing Adventures Vol 4 7 (partially) :* Essential Uncanny X-Men 1 :* Marvel Collectible Classics: X-Men 1 :* Marvel Masterworks 3 :* Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men 1 :* Marvel Super-Heroes 23 :* Uncanny X-Men Omnibus 1 :* X-Men: The Early Years 4 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Uncanny X-Men, Volume 1 #4 at the X-Men Wiki References ---- Category:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 Category:X-Men Vol 1 Category:1964/Comic issues Category:March, 1964/Comic issues